Land battle
Battles occur when one player or alliance attacks the city of another player, which can be reinforced by their alliance in turn. This note is relevant to 0.3.2 The Basic Breakdown A battle will occur in either situation: *A pillage mission *An occupation mission Battles are broken up into rounds. Each round consists of 20 minutes, and the battle will only end with one party ending victorious in any of the situations: *All of the enemy player's units are killed. *Either the offender or defender surrender. *One sides army is 3 times stronger in attack points than the other. In most cases it is the offenders. The battle however does not officially begin until the walls are breached, therefore bringing several siege weapons is highly advised. Walls have defensive features, so can damage an army before any breaches have been achieved. The Advanced parts of battle There are some bits of a battle that need a slightly larger comprehension of the game, but it still is fairly simple. The Battlefield The size of the Town Hall affects the size of the battlefield. With every advancement of battlefield, a larger amount of troops are deployed at once. The rest are all classed as reserves and will only come into battle to replace another unit who was killed. If the Heavy Infantry line is broken and no other Heavy Infantry units can replace it, other units from the Light Infantry and Long Range categories will replace them, Village A Town of levels 1-5 is classed as a Village. The smallest battlefield allows the following: *90 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units *90 spaces allowing Long Range units *30 spaces allowing Air units *30 spaces allowing Siege Weapons *The village is too small to allow the maneuvering for Light Infantry Units. Town A Town of levels 6-10 is classed as a Town. The medium battlefield allows the following: *150 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units *150 spaces allowing Long Range units *60 spaces allowing Light Infantry Units *30 spaces allowing Air units *60 spaces allowing Siege Weapons Metropolis A town from levels 10 upwards is classed as a Metropolis. The largest battlefield consists of the following: *350 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry units *350 spaces allowing Long Range units *120 spaces allowing Light Infantry units *30 spaces allowing ' Air units' *90 spaces allowing ' Siege Weapons' Unit Types Units break down into the following: Heavy Infantry Heavy Infantry are the basis of the army. They protect Siege Weapons and Air Units. File:Spearman.gif File:Phalanx.PNG File:Steamgiant.PNG Light Infantry Light Infantry Units are vital for the protection against flanks. They help protect Heavy Infantry and Long range Units. File:Spearman.gif File:Swordsman.PNG Long Range Units Long range units provide extra support, and are protected by the Heavy Infantry and Light Infantry. File:Slinger.PNG File:Archer.PNG File:Gunsman.PNG Air units There are two Air units both very different from each other: The Bombardier and the Gyrocopter. The Bombardier is used for dropping bombs upon enemies below, whilst Gyrocopters are used to destroy Bombers and other Gyrocopters. File:Gyrocopter.PNG File:Bombardier.PNG Siege Weapons Siege weapons are essential for breaking down a wall, providing large amounts of attack power when attempting a breach. When all parts have been breached, the operators carry weapons to join the battle. Note: All siege engines take up 5 spaces. Therefore moving on to the more advanced units is advised. File:Ram.PNG File:Catapult.PNG File:Mortar.PNG